


kiss me just to taste a little danger

by unwindmyself



Series: follow me down the rabbit hole [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, D/s, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaky closet sex seems like a great idea when Skye thinks it up.  Less so when she remembers how very unsneaky her girlfriend is, but they improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me just to taste a little danger

It didn’t take Skye and Jemma long at all to find all the best places for quickies on the Bus: closets and storage rooms, especially not on the main level, are always a good, if predictable, choice, and if they have time and there’s nobody nearby they can always just retreat to their bunks. Neither of those things are an option right now, though, considering they’re on the ground, sitting around an unfamiliar, borrowed, nothing-exciting office building just waiting to be told _if_ they need to do something.

It’s low-stress, high-energy, and to make matters even worse, Skye’s been _making eyes_ for the last hour, finding ways to brush against Jemma, dropping hints. It’s enough to drive her mad.

The third time Skye oh-so-casually nudges Jemma’s foot with her own, Jemma stops pretending to ignore it. It’s not like she can say anything directly, Fitz and Ward are right there, but she gives Skye such a look that it would be hard to misinterpret.

“Back in a bit,” Skye announces, standing. “We’ve gotta go find the ladies’ room.”

Tried and true excuse, and a little bit of a cliché, but in her experience, the boys won’t know where it is or have remembered to look, and they sure won’t follow to find out. (Besides, Fitz kind of gets it, or gets it enough to not try to come find them, so they’re not in any danger really.)

“Tease,” Jemma accuses once they’re headed for the elevator, though it’s with a smile.

“Yeah, but I was handling myself just fine,” Skye replies in that tone of hers that just sounds like it should be accompanied by a sarcastic tilde. “You’re the one going all lusty-eyed.”

Jemma looks horrified by this. “Really?”

“Relax,” Skye laughs. “I don’t think the guys would have figured it out. I just know what it means when your face is all –” Here, she pauses to imitate one of Jemma’s wilder expressions, and Jemma bursts out laughing.

“I do not look like that,” she insists.

“Do too,” Skye counters smugly (it’s only a bit of an exaggeration).

“Fine, then only when you make me do,” Jemma retorts.

“Fine,” Skye repeats. “Think you can keep it down while I –”

“ _Skye_ ,” Jemma exclaims, very much proving that she might have a hard time and also interrupting before Skye has a chance to say something particularly dirty.

“While I fix the problem I started?” Skye finishes.

Jemma nods approvingly – that’s vague enough to be all right. “I’ll do my extra-best,” she promises, just as Skye steers them toward a supply closet.

“Good. Well, this oughta work,” Skye murmurs, shutting the door behind them and smirking.

“Yes,” Jemma agrees, and she wraps her arms around Skye’s shoulders, pulls her close to kiss all voracious and needy.

“Whoa,” Skye exclaims against Jemma’s lips. “Hey, Jem, I’m happy to be alone with you, too.”

“Less talking,” Jemma declares, though it’s clearly not as if she’s the best at that part herself. “More kissing.”

“Okay, bossy,” Skye giggles. “It’s cute when you try to give orders, I’m not gonna argue. Besides.” She holds Jemma tighter, presses kisses to her throat. “It’s kinda win-win.”

“Mm-hmm.” Eyes gleaming, Jemma starts tugging on the hem of Skye’s shirt.

“I get it, I get it,” Skye laughs, breaking away just enough to yank it off and toss it to the ground. What she realizes she really should have expected even with the promises is the way it starts Jemma breathing a little more heavily. By the time her pants are off, too, Jemma’s started in whimpering.

“Skye,” Jemma whines. “Skye, hurry up, I…”

Skye puts a hand on her hip. “Less talking, honey,” she says, and it just slips out, it wasn’t like she planned it that way, but now that it’s said, there’s no going back.

“All right,” Jemma whispers, going red but deciding the thing to do would be to strip as well.

Once they’ve both got down to their underwear, they come back together, mostly-bare skin against mostly-bare skin; Skye’s fingertips brush Jemma’s breast and Jemma yelps. It’s not unusual, but, well, Skye hadn’t thought this out far enough to realize that secret sneaky sex didn’t go super-well with a really noisy girlfriend.

So… shit. It’s time to improvise.

“You know, Jem, this isn’t gonna work if you keep making noise like that,” Skye says.

“I know,” Jemma says sheepishly. “I’m not _trying_ , I just… I’ll be careful.”

“Okay,” Skye nods. “Good girl, let’s just…”

But when her hand slips under Jemma’s panties, Jemma wails again, even louder, and when Skye gives her an even more pointed look, she slaps a hand over her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she exclaims. “I’ll try…”

“Take those off,” Skye orders suddenly, struck by an idea. Once Jemma complies, she holds out a hand in a classic _gimme_.

Jemma obeys that, too, her eyes going wide – wider still as she watches Skye bunch them up. “Ma’am? S-Skye?”

“Wow, you are _so_ turned on,” Skye observes, feeling the fabric. “I don’t blame you for not being able to be quiet if you’re this excited, I know how you are. But sometimes you just need a little _help_.” She studies Jemma’s face, her shocked sort of expression, and she suddenly panics. “Jemma,” she says seriously. “Jemma, honey, are you okay with this?”

And Jemma just locks eyes with Skye, smiling but only a bit, and without saying another word she sinks to her knees and lets her jaw drop. The message is clear: willingness, trust, adoration.

God, it’s exhilarating.

So Skye steps close, carefully packs Jemma’s panties in her mouth. “Okay?” she asks. “You’re not… I mean, you can breathe?”

Eyes sparkling, Jemma nods, mumbles out what’s probably a “yes, ma’am” but comes out sounding mostly like garbled vowels.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Skye grins. She falls down to her knees, too, reaching between Jemma’s legs playfully. “Damn, honey. You are just so _wet_ for me.”

Jemma lets out a whine, tossing her head back. She’s not totally silent – which Skye is realizing she’s really happy about – but the sounds come out muffled, more private, like they’re on a different frequency almost, like they’re only for Skye, which obviously they _are,_ but it’s – it’s like a gift.

“You want me to take care of you?” Skye asks.

Fervent nods and more of those little noises.

“You want me to take care of you _here_?” Skye asks, pressing the palm of her hand over Jemma’s mound.

More sounds, these very clearly meaning “yes.”

“Okay, honey,” Skye nods. “I’ve got you.”

She traces her fingers up Jemma’s slit, but before anything more can happen, Jemma wrinkles her nose. Almost hesitantly, she puts her own fingers to Skye’s sex: just as wet, just as warm.

“Don’t worry about it, Jem,” Skye says reassuringly. That’s not the point of this game, it hasn’t been this whole time.

But Jemma won’t hear of it. It’s not often she gets to do for Skye under these circumstances, she suddenly desperately wants to. She’s not so far under yet that she forgets the makeshift gag in her mouth, but it doesn’t even occur to her to pull it out before she attempts to communicate this want, no, this _need_ of hers.

It does something to Skye (is Jemma ever going to stop finding new ways to do something to her?) and she can’t help but think of impressive that is. Jemma doesn’t even think, however consciously or subconsciously, that she needs intelligible words to get her point across. She just trusts that Skye will know what she wants. Trusts that like was joked about before, Skye will be able to read her.

So Skye places a hand at the back of Jemma’s neck, pulls her close so their foreheads are touching, and whispers, “Yes.”

A hungry, already-satisfied sound bubbles up from Jemma’s throat as she begins to move her hand against her girlfriend’s flesh, rubbing gently and relishing the soft sighs it earns her. She doesn’t move away from Skye, she stays close enough that Skye could kiss her if she wanted to.

Which after a moment Skye very much does, putting her lips to Jemma’s cheek as she tries to keep from making too loud of a noise herself. Jemma’s not allowed to bring _much_ science into their sex life, but there are times when Skye’s really grateful for the fact that Jemma has a scientific background, and this is one of them: years and years of working with such delicate instruments have instilled her with very notable manual dexterity, and her biology training means she knows all sorts of little tricks of anatomy. “Honey,” Skye breathes out. “Shit, Jem, you’re so good at this.”

Jemma purrs, working her fingers harder around Skye’s clit. She’s absolutely tireless, Skye thinks, and that’s kind of wonderful. Skye tries _really hard_ not to, but eventually she lets out at least a couple of moans, which makes Jemma just raise an eyebrow at all – all fucking _imperiously_ is what, and that’s just way too impressive, possibly a little bit magical even if Jemma doesn’t believe in that: what normal human can actually manage to do anything imperiously with a pair of cotton panties stuffed in their mouth?

(It’s not really that surprising, considering that no matter how out of herself Jemma is on the one hand, she’s always going to be more _in_ herself than almost anyone else Skye’s ever known. But it’s still kind of hard to believe sometimes.)

Skye’s a little surprised by how quick Jemma brings her (though speed is kind of the point here, she supposes, and besides that she gets really turned on just by proximity when Jemma’s like this) but also she’s not surprised at all, and though it does take her a little bit of effort to keep from being too noisy as she comes, she manages. Instead she just whispers in Jemma’s ear, all low and warm and husky, “Oh, honey, yeah, that’s so good, so good…”

Jemma’s got the hand not currently working over Skye’s sex around Skye’s shoulders, keeping her close, and as soon as Skye’s ready to (it doesn’t take long, that’s a point of pride for her: she thinks it’s kind of cute when Jemma gets fucked silly but she refuses to get that way herself) she mirrors the position. She moves to finish what she started, stroking between Jemma’s legs idly at first, bringing her other hand up to cup Jemma’s cheek and trace her fingertips along Jemma’s lower lip.

She can’t tell which of those touches is the cause of Jemma’s little meow of sorts, but given the way that Jemma tips her head against Skye’s hand, she’s betting it’s the second. “Hey, honey,” she murmurs knowingly. “Is this turning you on, too?”

Jemma nods, a soft little “yes” sort of sound escaping her; she’s flushed as anything, like admitting this is somehow stranger than all of the interests of hers that have already been laid on the table, but she also looks serene (another thing that should really be impossible right now, but Skye’s a big believer in the impossible).

“Maybe,” Skye begins as she slides fingers into Jemma, keeping her voice barely above a whisper, “maybe we oughta look into that, then. Not that it’s not totally hot like this, and not that I don’t like the idea of you tasting how fucking wet I made you – ” Here she pauses because she (correctly) expects it’ll coerce another sound from Jemma, this one sounding like it’s stuck behind the fabric maybe) – “But it’ll make you this happy, how could I deny you?”

Jemma lets out a little half-giggle, staring straight into Skye’s eyes. This time her little sound is almost a question, an _I don’t know, how could you?_ She’s not spoiled, she doesn’t expect anything, but the idea of it is getting her suddenly even hotter. She thrusts her hips against Skye’s hand, slides her arms around Skye’s waist so there’s very little space between them, and all she feels is _yes_.

She cooled down a little while she was tending to her girlfriend, and since getting Jemma off was really the whole point of this (honestly, it’s not that Skye doesn’t like getting off herself, but she’s pretty sure Jemma just needs to do so more regularly, if they tried they could probably find proof of this, _biochemically_ ) that just won’t do, so Skye runs the flat of her hand over Jemma’s slit a few times, almost aggressively. “C’mon,” she coaxes. “C’mon for me, okay, Jem?”

This time Jemma starts in whimpering, her jaw and her grip on Skye both tightening. Her tongue presses harder against the cloth in her mouth, her eyes squeeze shut, she opens herself a bit wider to Skye’s hand. What she’s saying comes out nonsense, of course, but it’s a soft chorus of “yes, yes, yes.”

Which Skye can understand. She knows the tone of Jemma’s pleas, she knows the way her body feels when it’s on the brink, and after more attentions, pumping her fingers and stroking her thumb over Jemma’s clit, she knows the shorter, more desperate sounds that mean Jemma’s about to lose it.

“Okay, honey, c’mon,” Skye whispers. “Just let go like my good girl.”

It’s not quite coming on command, but Jemma’s very good at timing her orgasms, and now is no exception; Skye holds Jemma tight through it, stifling the already-quieted moans against her shoulder, and doesn’t even think of letting go till Jemma’s body has calmed. Carefully, Skye eases Jemma up, pulls the panties from her mouth. “I guess you won’t be needing these anymore,” she muses.

Jemma blinks at Skye, dazed as anything. “Hmm?”

“Well, you can’t very well put these back on,” Skye points out, holding the sodden fabric up.

“But… but I don’t have other knickers,” Jemma mumbles, voice slightly hoarse.

“It’s not like you don’t have leggings, you’ll be fine,” Skye shrugs.

“I can’t go out without knickers!” Jemma insists, and yes, she’s suddenly back from around the bend. There’s no doubting it, not when she looks so appalled.

“Nobody’s going to know,” Skye retorts, reaching for her own clothes and starting to pull them on. “I mean, nobody can tell when I’m not wearing any.”

“ _Skye_!” Jemma hisses.

“What?” Skye counters. “It’s not a thing. Nobody’s gonna know, it’s not a big deal, and you’re really telling me you don’t have a problem _using your panties to gag you in a storage closet_ , but you do have a problem going out without any on?”

It’s an annoyingly good point, and instead of responding to it Jemma pulls on her leggings and skirt and sweater in a hurry, pouting.

“Don’t be sore about it,” Skye coos. “I think it’s cute.”

“Yes, well,” Jemma huffs, snatching the underwear from Skye and ripping it into pieces, then tossing it in the nearest trash bin. “You owe me a pair, then.”

Skye straightens her clothes out, fluffs Jemma’s hair up, then swings the door open with a smile, like she’s just sure they won’t be caught (they’re not, but it’s just like her to be that arrogant without knowing she can be). “That’s not all I owe you, honey,” she points out.

And Jemma turns the brightest shade of red she can. “Oh,” she squeaks. “Y-yes. Well.”

They don’t say anything or even hold hands on their way back up, just because they don’t know who might see them; it’s weird, because usually Jemma’s all about snuggling, but they don’t have time for that, do they? Skye’s just smug as can be, though, and Jemma’s still a bit flustered, although sated. Skye insists at stopping at the vending machines, too: it’ll account for their long absence a bit better, and besides if they bring back snacks Fitz will forget to ask questions, she points out.

When they open the door to the borrowed headquarters, Ward’s the first to ask where they’ve been. Of course he is.

“Is it a problem?” Skye asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

“No,” Fitz interjects. “No news. We’ve just been sitting around staring at the ceiling.”

“So it’s not an issue, then!” Jemma exclaims very cheerily, tossing Fitz a bag of pretzels.

Of course, he suspects in the back of his mind that that’s an evasive maneuver, but he’s happier not knowing, and Ward’s happier now that everyone’s back to be equally bored, and the girls are both happier now that they’ve had their little adventure. Really, it’s a win for all of them.


End file.
